Field of the Invention
The invention contemplated here is for use primarily in hospitals, but has numerous other uses, depending on the desire of the user. Patients who undergo surgery are constantly monitored subsequent to the surgery inorder to determine the progress of the patient and inorder to insure his return to normalcy. Quite often, the medical personnel must monitor the patients body waste for chemical composition and for quantity. It is necessary that the body waste be deposited in a sterile atmosphere in order to prevent the contamination of the specimen. The container in which the specimen is deposited is known as a bed pan and usually referred to by hospital personnel as a "hat". Prior to the applicants invention, it has been the general practise of many hospitals to set the bed pans on the floor of the room, or in some cases, on the floor of the bathroom. In any event, this places the bed pan in an atmosphere which is very conducive to contamination.
The applicant's invention drastically reduces the chance of contaminating the bed pans. The invention consists of a pair of spring loaded clamps mounted in unison on a permanent structure such as stand pipe coming off of a commode. The pair of clamps may thus be mounted at whatever height is desired. In this manner two bed pans may be supported at an elevated position by the clamps, thus removing them from the possibility of receiving foreign contamination. Another benefit derived from the applicant's invention is that it also insures that the bed pans do not get in the way of the patients and the janitorial people.